La pelirrosa está celosa
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Homura estaba haciendo su labor hasta que cierta entrometida hizo añicos su plan Primer fic de Madoka, ¿Que pasaría si Madoka y Homura pelearan? ¿Reconciliación? ¿Quién será la castigada? No pregunten, sólo gozenlo


\- Hey, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó Madoka que se escondía en un balcón de uno de los edificios más altos de Mitakihara mientras la viajera del tiempo alistaba un rifle de largo alcance ya que posiblemente iba a asesinar a Oriko Mikuni que estaba en un apartamento pequeño dela misma.

Homura quitó los ojos de los binoculares y se volvió a verla con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Tú qué crees? Estoy trabajando – Contestó volviendo su atención al objetivo que era no solamente la Puella Magi vidente sino la asesina Kirika Kure que por cierto ambas chicas eran pareja y vivían en el departamento de la asesina.

\- ¿Trabajando? –La pelirrosa sonrió con malicia y se llevó una mano al mentón - ¿En serio? ¿No estarás pretendiendo ver a alguna de esas dos en bolas, no?

Un bufido de enojo la invadió

-¡Sí que eres una pervertida! Si estás tan urgida es más fácil buscar imágenes indecentes por Internet, ¿No lo crees?... Tal como lo hacías cuando veías mi Facebook

Nada, Homura seguía enfocando su puntería mientras la pobre ojirroja ya estaba a punto de explotar

-¡Pero mírame cuando te hablo! – No recibió respuesta - ¿Eh? ¿Estás… ignorándome? ¿Tratas de ignorarme a mí? – Cuestionó fastidiada –¡No tienes derecho de ignorarme! – La empujó.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo, idiota?! ¡Déjame en paz! – Gritó la pelinegra aun intentando ver lo que pasaba a través de los binoculares.

\- Homura-chan, no está bien eso de andar por ahí acosando mujeres, es de muy mala educación y te pueden tachar de otaku degenerada ¡No sigas el mismo camino nauseabundo que esa porquería de Tomoko Kuroki! – Exclamó tal cual madre preocupada… O bueno un intento de camuflar sus recientes celos ya que iba a tildar sea a Oriko o a Kirika como "Las zorras".

\- ¡Ya te he dicho que no me hables así! ¡Y no estoy acosando a nadie! ¡Estoy trabajando en cubierta junto con Mami Tomoe! ¡Así que largo de aquí o te…! Ah, se está moviendo! – Comentó al percatarse de que Kirika salía del edificio – ¿Mami, la tienes?

\- Sí Akemi, la veo – Contestó la rubia desde la radio- Ah, hola Kaname, ¿Cómo estás?

Madoka dominada por los celos y frustración, quizás en lo sexual ignoró el saludo e intentó acorralar a su badass favorita con lo primero que se le inventaba

\- ¿Oooh? Así que se trataba de ese par… - Dijo la pelirrosa con cierta sorpresa – No sabía que te gustaran las tipas ricas y con buenas tetas , en verdad que eres una rara...

La pelinegra ahora alistaba su escudo para sacar unos cuantos revólveres con tal de dar caza a su objetivo aunque sabiendo las ventajas y desventajas de pelear sobretodo con Kirika a lo cual se disponía a pelear contra ella pero ciertos reclamos le fastidiaban… Desde hace una semana

-¡Oye idiota! ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Te estoy hablando! – Madoka la tomó del brazo antes de que saliera corriendo – ¡A mí me tienes que escuchar hasta el final!

\- ¡Madoka, suéltame! – Intentando zafarse al tiempo que comenzaba a perder la paciencia – Maldición. ¡Tú de verdad quieres que te maten, ¿No?! ¡Tanto así quieres morirte, ¿No?!

Hubo un rato de silencio donde ambas se miraban con ganas de matarse

-¡Entonces ve a hacer ese estúpido contrato o algo pero a mí déjame tranquila! ¡Mejor aún, ¿Por qué no te largas?! ¡No te necesito! – Soltó los binoculares y con la mano ya libre le dio una bofetada a directo a la cara, quien, todavía sin soltarla, se lo regresó igual de fuerte.

\- ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Sólo trato de ser un buen apoyo y evitar que cometas alguna locura!- Si usáramos un traductor se diría así

"No quiero que veas a alguien que no sea yo"

\- ¡Deja de tratarme como una depravada, pequeña idiota! ¡Estoy trabajando! ¡Trabajando! – Volvió a golpearla.

La pobre se llevó la mano a la mejilla, adolorida. Pero contuvo con éxito sus lágrimas y el dolor que le producían sus palabras o su ignorancia, ya debía plantarle cara aunque sería por primera vez

\- ¿Uh?... ¿Estás trabajando? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

\- ¡TE LO DIJE ANTES, ESTUPIDA! –

\- Oh, entonces lo olvidé. Vaya malentendido. Ja ja ja… – Fingió riendo como si se tratara de alguna situación embarazosa ya resuelta al estilo de una sitcom americana de baja calidad… Eso si que la molestaba

\- Suficiente… - murmuró Homura con la vena saltada pero con una apariencia peligrosamente tranquila – Ahora sí te has pasado de la raya. Vendrás a tu casa ahora mismo – Sacó unas esposas y estuvo a punto de colocarlas en la muñeca de la pelirrosa hasta que ésta la soltó y retrocedió.

\- ¡Que mierdas! ¡¿Qué crees que haces, maldita emo?!

\- ¡¿Cómo que qué hago?! ¡Te arrestaré por atacarme, tildarme de lo peor y por ser un peligro en potencia para la sociedad!

-¿De la sociedad? Creo que lo dices por ti, ¿O me equivoco?

La viajera del tiempo se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzaron a forcejear.

\- Homura-chan, ¡Sólo estaba bromeando contigo! ¡Por favor! ¡Soy muy joven y atractiva como para estar en la cárcel! – Dijo la pelirrosa usando un modo burlón, quería hacerla quedarla en ridículo lo más mejor posible

\- ¡Debiste pensar en eso antes de molestarme, subnormal! –

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Me dices subnormal a mí, tú, la que se la pasa oliendo mis pantys! ¡La que se la pasa con dokimakuras de mi persona! ¡La que se la pasa dibujando doujins marranos sobre mí!

La pelinegra ya estaba hasta la madre de tanta cantaleta y menos de Madoka

-¡Eso es asqueroso y más subnormal que cualquier otra cosa que yo podría hacer jamás! ¿Quién gana ahora?

\- ¡Retráctate de eso, imbécil, o me asegurare de que tengas el peor castigo de todos! ¡Ah, pero no te preocupes! ¡Te daré a una tipa feminazi gorda para que te haga compañía!

\- ¡Eso si logras atraparme, Homurita!

La pelirrosa quiso correr, pero en un descuido su pie resbaló y ambas cayeron al suelo, con la azabache encima suyo, quien tenía una sonrisa sádica y victoriosa hasta que Madoka rodó para quedar él arriba y aprensándole de las muñecas para evitar que lo esposara, teniendo la misma expresión en señal de Absoluty Victory

\- ¡Enana estupida, quítate de encima!

\- No soy tan tonta como tú lo crees, si lo hago me harás de tus marranerías…¡Pero hoy no! – Contestó como si sonara obvia, con una mirada apática.

\- ¡Esa es la idea! Agh… Olvídalo ya. Si te quitas te dejaré ir – Dijo, recordando de pronto que no tenía tiempo para esas tonterías pues tenía un objetivo que vigilar - ¡Quedas libre, ahora muévete!

\- Eso quería escuchar – sonrió triunfante. Y cuando estaba por levantarse rozó por accidente con su rodilla cierta parte del cuerpo de su badass, haciéndola gemir

–¡Oh, oh! ¿Te pisé algo? – Preguntó fingiendo entre apenada y alarmada.

\- ¡No es nada! ¡Sólo quítate! – Exclamó nerviosa y girando la cabeza.

\- ¿Segura? – dijo, pero paró de insistir al ver que tenía el rostro enrojecido – Homura-chaaan – Canturreó con voz melosa parecida a la de una "adolescente shoujo" y una sonrisa burlona

– No me digas que estás exci-… - La pelinegra le tapó la boca enseguida de un manotazo y una mirada fulminante.

\- Lárgate ya si no quieres que te vuele los sesos – A pesar de la amenaza, que fue hecha con su cara todavía ruborizada, Madoka se dejó caer sobre sus pechos– ¡¿Pero qué demonios haces?!

\- Creo que me quedaré aquí. Eres tan cómoda y suave como uno de tus sucios dakimakura –La abrazó y comenzó a frotando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

\- Déjate de estupideces y quítate. Eres muy pesa… ¡Ngh! – gimió de nuevo, sintiendo que algo mojaba sus pantys con cada roce y sus mejillas más encendidas.

\- ¿Acaso creíste que no me daría cuenta? Soy tu novia, desde todas las líneas del tiempo conozco cada uno de tus gestos – Le murmuró complacida al oído, y la tomó de la quijada para besar sus labios.

Homura pensó en resistirse, mas su cuerpo la traicionó. En cambio, bajó una mano hasta la entrepierna de Madoka.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de ti, eh? Me acusas de pervertida pero estás…

-¿Estoy qué…?- La pelirrosa dibujaba malicia en su rostro

La pelinegra ladeó la mirada mientras el sonrojo le traicionaba

-Pero estás… Más caliente que yo

\- Oh, me atrapaste – Contestó juguetona, aunque realmente no había tratado de ocultarlo – ¿Sabes? Mis padres no están en casa y no volverán sino hasta muy tarde – Comentó de manera sugerente - ¿Qué dices?

\- … Vamos

\- Akemi, hazle caso a Kaname – Anunció Mami desde la radio

-Pero, ¿Y la misión?

-No te preocupes por eso, conmigo me basta para darle pelea aunque sea con Oriko

Homura quedó con un puchero de disgusto mientras Madoka ya tenía una sonrisa maliciosa, al fin lograría domar a su heroína como lo hizo en las primeras líneas del tiempo, la pobre viajera del tiempo tuvo el disgusto de escuchar las palabras de la rubia –

-¡Akemi! ¡No te atrevas a tocar un pelo a Kaname! Lo lamento pero te lo mereces después de todo- Homura ignoró

-Ojo de tigre, Kaname, ojo de tigre… Ve por ella, tigre

-Gracias, Mami- Agradeció con una sonrisa mientras se montó en los brazos de su badass favorita con tal de que la llevara a casa e hiciera muchas cosas ricas… Lástima que Homura sería la pasiva toda la noche debido a que desde hace una semana la ignoró del todo

Mientras tanto en otro edificio, Mami que estaba preparando uno de sus rifles apagó la radio

– Esas dos…Lo volvieron a hacer – Suspiró y trató de restarle importancia ya que tenía un objetivo aunque también quería restarle importancia mientras veía una foto de Nagisa. Ya encontraría la manera de derrotar o al menos buscar algún punto débil pero…

No hubo tal pelea, ni siquiera tal conflicto ya que todo eso fue una fachada para juntar a la pareja, en realidad Mami estaba disfrutando de un refrigerio con Oriko y Kirika y sólo quizás ser la consejera de su relación tal como lo hizo con el Kyosaya y el Madohomu.


End file.
